Fever
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: AU, All Human, One-Shot. Edward is sick. He catches a cold and Bella's up to the task! Fluffiness detected.
1. Fever

******Disclaimer**:  
All belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
Wait, can I at least get to have Edward Human Version? Please?

**Originally Made**:  
28 March 2009

**Note**:  
I decided to edit this piece of junk, to make it more readable and better.  
I wanted to fell into a hole when I read this again, lots of mistakes! I'm ashamed. *blush furiously*

* * *

He sits in silence, looking numbly outside the window.

Usually he'd hold my hand, or hissed and scold me because of my lack-senses in driving, or maybe chat with me with his ever-present dazzling smile. But today, he just sat there; his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, sitting far from me - _really_ far, close to the other door of the truck. I would think he's asleep if not for the faint mumbling at some points.

I sighed. At a point I'm worried, but relaxed as well. The car is silent, so silent that I could only hear the sound of the rain outside and Edward's breathing... it's calming.

I drove slowly until I heard the rain isn't pounding through the rooftop anymore. I opened my window a little, looking at Edward - looks like he's sleeping, with his head leaning against the window. His bronze hair looks a bit messy, and his face was so peaceful when he sleeps. He frowns a lot when he's awake, and I don't know what he's thinking about – he usually looks stressed and serious.

His mind is so complicated, like a maze. But somehow, sometimes, I could read him like an open book – and he's not too thrilled about it.

The trees stand mighty on the side of the road, so green and it reminds me of a meadow. I used to hate that color, with its murkiness, but now I like it... this place is grim and somber, but it's... calming, much more calming that the silence I'm searching. I like to sit below one of the tree inside the forests, reading or maybe just listening to music while I doze off. And then Edward would come to look after me – he usually finds me asleep there, and how did he knew where I was? Sometimes I think he got this sixth sense or something.

I opened the window wider so that I could pop out my head and feel the breeze caress my cheeks.

My ears catch a noise beside me. I look towards the source of the sound and see Edward watching me; his eyes look tired - like lacking sleep, but joyful nevertheless. He smiled and then lean his head back to the glass, closing his eyes. He deepens his hands in his pockets. Now I'm desperate to know what's going on, but he's already asleep... and I'm not that inconsiderate to wake him up. He looks very tired, anyway.

I sighed, "Today is just too quiet." Slowly, I pop my heads out once more and inhale the air; it's wet, cold, but at least it's refreshing.

After a few minutes, we arrived at home. I turn off the car and open the door. Before I got out, I see that Edward's still sleeping on the seat next to mine. I touch his arm, "Edward, we're home." He opens his eyes slowly, trying to gather his soul. He yawns and then looks at me, smiling. He opens the door as I close and walk to his side.

He looks so tired and haggard. Now I'm getting worried, very worried. I wonder what I missed?

After we walk to the living room, he stumbles onto the sofa and landed with his arms sprawled. He close his eyes again before grabbing a pillow and hug it, and then continue sleeping. I let him for a while.

* * *

"Edward," I call out to him from the kitchen. "Edward, change your clothes."

"Huh, what?" He responded as I continue battling with the kitchen utensils. I heard shuffling before he speaks, "Yeah... be there in a minute."

"Come on, Edward. What happened to you? You look so tired. Are you okay?" I walk into the living room, seeing him looking at me desperately with a forlorn expression. He's still wearing his white shirt, jacket and jeans. He's been sleeping like, three hours. The sun already sets and the moon is almost up.

Then, he sneezed.

I look at him, confused. But quickly all clicked into place as I put my hand on his forehead, hoping for the best... but hope is vain. He's burning that I could feel my hand grew hotter by the second. I sighed and he smile in apology, meaning in his own way that he's begging me not to scold him. He didn't want me to know, so he sat far from me in the car and stay quiet. I hoped he would tell me, though. But I guess he's that kind of person.

"Come on," I pull his hand, helping him stand on his two feet. "Can you go upstairs? I'll help you." He nods and we walk to the stairs, into our bedroom. He sat on the bed, froze like a stone. Maybe he's trying to recover some of his energy. I'm not even sure if it's working.

I gave him his clothes before I walk out, to go prepare the dinner.

* * *

I woke up early this morning.

I stretched my body and look to the slumbering person beside me. Edward is still sleeping – well, he _is_ sick. It's weird, seeing that he's the one that usually wake earlier than me. I kissed his hot cheek and walk trough the door, messing with my morning hair. My skin feels the warm sun from the window; I'm thinking it's going to be a lovely day. Not as gloomy as usual.

My feet guides me into the kitchen. I'm not used to make fancy breakfast; maybe omelet, cereal or sandwich. But I decided to make an omelet since it would keep me full for the next few hours.

"Bella," I heard someone from the kitchen door. He's standing right there, covered in his blanket. He sneezed. I smile as I see him walk trough the kitchen to the table and grab some tissue. He sat on one of the high stools and sneezed before closing his nose with the tissue. Maybe I should make him soup or something he could digest.

"Soup?" I ask.

"Yes, please." He sneezed again. I chuckled. He's usually very active, strong and... Well, he's never sick like this before. He rarely catches a cold. Before I realize, my omelet is done as I could catch the wafting aroma of egg and cheese. Quickly, I put it on a plate and then start to make the soup for Edward. I put in carrot, mushroom, corns and sausage. I ate my omelet while waiting, but sometimes it's a bit uncomfortable to eat - Edward tends to watch me eat, like I'm his personal movie or something.

But this time, he looks like he's going to puke.

After the soup is done, I stir it slowly and taste it. Hmm... It's not so bad, and I hoped it's up to his tastes. I pour some into a bowl and put it in front of the sick man.

He looks at it for a moment before eating it slowly as I sat in front of him, watching. Sometimes he cringed, smelling the nauseating aroma of the soup – which smells great to me. He ate the soup for another twenty minutes before stopping, and then holding his blanket close to him, covering all over his body. I touch his cheek with my hand, feeling the warm skin.

"Bella," He sighed as he holds my hand. "It's good to have you here. If not, how can I survive?" He chuckled. I smile before we go to the living room.

We sit together on the long couch in front of the TV. It's nice to have him beside me, although he's too warm for my taste, right now. I'm sad that he's sick, but at least he's fine. He put his head on my shoulder, sleepily blinking his eyes before he dozed off. This must've looked weird since usually, it's the opposite.

My eyes were on the television, but I'm pretty sure Edward took over my mind as I could only think of him. I sighed. "I should get you a doctor."

His eyes flutter open as I stand up slowly. Before I could grab the car key, I could feel his hand grabs mine. I look at him - oh, his face looks awful - and he looks desperately at me. "Don't leave. I'm fine as long as you're here, but please, don't go." He begged me. He looks so... weak, fragile, and sad. This day keeps getting weirder, is it not?

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Edward, I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"But..." He coughed.

I pat his back as his coughs subside. I touch his cheek, "Don't talk too much, It'll make your throat hurts. I don't want your cold to get worse." I motioned for him to lay on the couch and sleep. He looks reluctant at first, holding the blanket tighter, but he obeyed in the end. He tightens his blanket once more and look at me with pleading eyes. Cannot deny his needs, I sighed and put the key back onto the table.

"Fine, I'll just call the doctor then. I won't leave." I said to him as his eyes brighten. "But sleep, or I'll go."

He nodded vigorously before closing his eyes, a contented smile on his face. I chuckled, walking to the phone before dialing the number of the said doctor. Sometimes I wonder how he could be so childish like this.

* * *

After the doctor came, told me to get him to drink water as much as possible, gave me the medicine, then he's off, telling me that Edward's fine. It's just a common flu. Now, the said man is asleep on the couch, next to me. He looks better now, with the help of the medicine and enough sleep. Slowly his head falls onto my shoulder and he's humming something I'm not comprehending. I strain my ears to catches the melody while holding keeping my eyes focused on the book.

After a while, I realized that it's a tune I'm very familiar, with it's calming and beautiful melodies.

It's my lullaby.

I sighed, snuggling deeper into the sofa, rubbing my nose against his head before continue reading, a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, here ya go! The edited version of the old version. You could ask me for the old one if you like it better, just message me :) and reviews are appreciated, thank you!


	2. Author's Note

I just want to say thank you for the review to:

- honeylove90

- thursdays'grace

- blackandivorykeys

- grimmgirl

And for grimmgirl, all of the character here, in this fanfic is all human. So Edward is a human and that means he could catch a cold, and that's not impossible. But thank you for the review! I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
